bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadowed One
The Shadowed One was the leader of the Dark Hunters. His title is not in fact his name, which he claims was lost in time. History Early life The Shadowed One came from an island of Ice and Shadows. This was also the island where his former assosiate, "Ancient", came from. Ancient inspired The Shadowed One with the idea of the dark hunters by giving his services for goods. This somehow started a war on the island and The Shadowed One escaped with "Ancient" to form the Dark Hunters. Dark Hunters In The Shadowed One's time as the leader of the Dark Hunters, he recuited the six Piraka after seeing their talents and used them to make numerous attempts to capture the city of Metru-Nui by sending Thok to kidnap Turaga Dume and by sending Vezok, Reidak, and Avak to release the Kanohi Dragon on the city. When the Toa defeated the Rahi he launched a full scale attack on the city by sending his Dark Hunters into the city to kill off all the Toa and take the island. This may have worked had a Toa of Water named Naho not escaped and brought back more Toa from an island near Metru-Nui. The Dark Hunters were forced to retreat, teking the disgraced Toa Nidhiki with them. The Shadowed One partnered Nidhiki up with Krekka for an unknown reason. At some point within these attempts to seige Metru-Nui,the Piraka had a rebellion which resulted in them losing and The Shadowed One striking Zaktan with his eyebeams in an attempt to kill him, but for a yet to be confirmed reason, Zaktan was mutated into a being with a body made entirely of the insectoid Protodites. Time Trap The Shadowed One later sent four Dark Hunters to Metru-Nui to assist Makuta Teridax in his plan to claim the City. These four Dark Hunters were Nidhiki and Krekka and "Eliminater" who were tasked with killing off the Toa one by one until only Lhikan remained. The other Dark hunter was sent there as a suiside mission so he could be eliminated. When Krekka and Nidhiki did not return The Shadowed One took "Sentrakh" and "Voporak" with him to Metru-Nui to investigate their deaths. When he discovered Teridax had absorbed them he launched into battle, striking Teridax with his eyebeams destroying his wings and tearing a hole in his armour. Teridax then threw The Shadowed One on top of "Voporak", making him age 3000 years. The Shadowed One then returned to Odina. Destiny War The Order of Mata Nui later revealed its existance and hired the Dark Hunters to block off Xia from the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Shadowed One threatened Toa Iruni while on board his ship and was punished by Toa Helryx for disobeying orders. The Shadowed One later left to wander Xia. He came across a Vortixx digging a hole in anabandoned factory. The Shadowed One then killed the Vortixx and finished digging the hole. At the bottom he found a box containing the Makuta Virus which was what Makuta Kojol had been trying to perfect as a weapon on Xia before he was killed. "Ancient" then found him and The Shadowed One killed him with his eyebeams. Some time after killing "Ancient", The Shadowed One created himself a throne on Xia where he was visited by Kalmah, Ehlek and Mantax requestiong they met upon neutral grounds. However, something attacked Xia and many Vortixx were reduced to dust, and The Shadowed One didn't assist to the meeting with Pridak as he had disappeared from Xia. Powers and abilities The Shadowed One had powerful eyebeams that could dissintigrate a being in seconds. It is unknown how his eyebeams mutated Zaktan instead of killing him. The Shadowed One also wielded a Staff the launched Rhotuku that turned into solid protodermis upon striking a target. He also could launch fire beams through his staff capable of disintegrating anything. Category:2005 Category:Dark Hunter Category:Matoran Universe Category:Alternate Models Category:2005 Sets Category:2005 Alternate Models